dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Clown
History Violator is the oldest of five hell-born demons known as the Phlebiac Brothers, and his main purpose was to guide Hellspawns towards fulfilling Satan's desire: to cultivate Evil souls on Earth for Hell's army. He was Hell's guide for multiple Hellspawn, his latest charge having been the current Spawn, Al Simmons. However, Violator viewed humanity as weak and so asserted that demons should lead the armies of Hell, not Spawn. Accordingly, much of his terrestrial activities, sanctioned by Hell or not, were aimed at proving his superiority to his master. The Violator's current disguise is that of The Clown, a 3'10" overweight, balding man with menacing face-paint. The Violator is not a demon to be taken lightly: he has shown many times that he is more than a match for a young Hellspawn. His hands are tied by his role, though, as he cannot kill a Spawn without an order from his superiors. His role is not to kill the Hellspawn, but to weaken them and cause them to waste their powers in wreaking havoc. His chief purpose is to groom and prepare the young Hellspawn for their service in Satan's army. He has been killed multiple times, each time to be returned to Hell and reanimated by his master. After suffering a humiliating defeat in Hell during Spawn's return to claim the throne of the 8th sphere, the Clown reappeared on Earth on the order of Mammon to wreak havoc in Spawn's life as part of the larger plan to give Nyx an opportunity to betray Al. He was a "mental adviser" to Jason Wynn, his former contact and partner in the deal that cost Al Simmons his life. He helped Wynn regain his sanity and return to the NSA, but had other plans, rather than being charitable. He had assumed the dominant role in Wynn's psyche and when Wynn was vulnerable, hanging from a steel girder many stories up, he caused him to fall to his apparent death. Clown then took over Wynn's body and used it as his new vessel. He turned Wynn's body into a fanged, bloated parody of his former self. The Clown then began to attack and 'mark' citizens of Rat City, turning them all into blue face-painted Clowns. It was revealed that the Violator was possessing hundreds of civilians and forcing them to run amok, committing acts of violence and vandalism, all with a smile on their faces. After their attacks brought Spawn to the brink of death, leaving him bleeding and broken on the streets of Rat City in his Al Simmons persona, the Clown vanished. The Violator had not been seen since, but he has been turned loose on Earth with no strings attached, and it is only a matter of time before he returns to plague Spawn anew. The clown hijacked the body of Barney Saunders, who had been having an affair with a married woman named Wilma Barbera. Trying to escape discovery by Wilma Barbera's husband, Barney Saunders jumped down the garbage chute only to be trapped there a couple of days before the bright light event (Spawn's destruction and recreation of the world), and was trapped in a garbage chute and doomed to be eaten alive by rats and roaches. The new clown easily escaped and frequently used a knife to attack his enemies. He also can still change into his demon form when he wishes. The Violator was revealed to be the cause of all the havoc of an apartment complex, freeing the residents of restraint and allowing them to fulfill their desires and violent urges. This allowed the Violator to create a portal to Hell from which the other Phlebiac Brothers could enter the world. Violator was confronted by Spawn, but easily gained the upper hand in the battle. Mere moments from Violator's victory, Barney Saunder's spirit gained control when his body saw his lover Wilma. Barney Saunders decided to go through the portal into hell, knowing that the only way to close the portal was to trap himself and Clown on the other side while he could still maintain control over his body. Barney revealed that he was angry at his lover for not coming to save him when he was starving in the garbage chute and took her with him, stranding The Violator, Saunders and Wilma in Hell. Social Life Allies His Brothers: Vindicator Vacillator Vaporizer Vandalizer Enemies Spawn Angles Mammon Caine Love Life None Powers -Breath Fire ...Clown can breath goutes of green hellfire. This ability is somewhat weak when compaired to simply striking with his own brute strength, but is still a valuable tool in his arsenal, usually one implored to simply cause a distraction upon lighting a group of innocents ablaze. -Can't die unless heads cut off ...Even if his head is cut off then only his physical body is destroyed which he can regain by crawling back from the pits of hell, unless it's a holy weapon) -Incredibly Strong ...Clown is surprisingly strong even in his human form. Strong enough to break bones with punches in his human form, and strong enough to rip hearts out of a foes chest with ease in his demon form. -Incredibly Tough ...There isn't many things that come tougher than a demon of Clowns level. He's survived explosions, limbs being ripped off, being riddeled with bullets, stabbings, and much more. He doesn't neccessarly stop this damage, as super man does with bullets bouncing off him, rather he seems to ignore it as if it causes him no pain and does little if nothing to slow him down or hinder his actions. -Necromancy ...Including other magical tricks, usually useless things like changing clothes, creating spotlights or other little quircky tricks that fit his somewhat silly / twisted persona. -Possession ...Clown can jump into the bodies of others, controlling there every action from within. This process often results in the death of his subject, not through the possession but more often do to the actions the body takes whilst under the control thanks to Clowns own sick and twisted whims. -Regeneration ...As if his insane toughness was not enough Clown retains the ability to regenerate what damage is done to his form. If it's enough to actually hinder him the damage rarely lasts for long as green necroplasm quickly moves to heal such injuries. Overall this makes Clown quite the pest to kill, and often means litterally making any move beyond removing his head utterly pointless. -Self-Resurrection ...Clown is nigh invincible when it comes to dying. While removing his head can incapicate him it far from keeps him from returning. Whenever Clown dies, a process only capable by removal of his head, he simply returns to hell leaving his physical form behind. This is usually a short leave of the demons presence however as he is once more found clawing his way out of hell, a process that not even a spell that sperated the realms of heaven and hell seems to of stopped from occuring. -Shape/shifting ...Clown is not only able to possess other but also able to litterally take other forms. These forms are often somewhat twisted and odd to the eye making possession a more reliable form of disguising himself. However they work in a pinch. -Telepathy ...Clown always finds ways of pestering others. Thus he has often found use of being able to speak to others very minds, making it sometimes impossible to shut him up when he truly has it set in his mind to pick at someones patience. -Teleportation ...Similar to Spawns ability Clown can call upon the necroplasm within his body to transport him across vast distances. He need only have a general idea of where he is headed or where the target he wished to meet is in order to perform this task. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: Clowns ability to transform into his humanoid form as well as possess others makes him easily able to slip around whilst able to go into his demon form when he needs to get down and dirty. He also holds many contacts in hell in hopes of creating his own army. WEAKNESSES: He's disgusting, his demon form is big and easy to spot, and overall he has a bad reputation even amongst the denizens of hell as a backstabber. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Excellent AGILITY: Good ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Good INTUITION: Good PSYCHE: Incredible SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Poor ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Gd(1D10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Rm(3D10) ENERGY ATTACK: Ex(1D20) ENERGY DEFENSE: Rm(3D10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Rm(3D10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Rm(3D10) ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Breath Fire: (EX:1D20) The Clown/Violator can breath a gout of Hell-Fire stretching in a massive cone shape that ignites any hit by it. This effect can not be stacked but strikes the opponent once each round until they make a successful energy defense against it to put it out, or douse themselves in water. Demon Form (Violator): The Clown can change into his demon form Violator. He stands easily 15 feet tall in this form with long and spindly limbs, huge curved spikes as mandibles with one protruding from his head and a wide mouth nearly as large as his torso itself. He becomes much stronger in this form increasing his physical attack to Amazing(5D10) and his physical and energy defense to Incredible(2d20). He rarely transforms into this however as it reveals who he truly is. -Grab: When the Violator hits with his hands as a physical attack in this form he may choose to grapple his target as part of the strike. Physical defense success breaks free. --Head Bite: When grappled Violator often tries to bite his opponents head, increasing that attack to Monstrous(5D10) Necromancy: (AM:2D20) Using the dark arts Clown can tear open portals to hell after sacrificing human souls, animate corpses (which simply have good in all stats but typical speed) to fight for him, amongst many other minor tricks. Possession: (RM:3D10) Clown can jump down the throats of living humans and possess them gaining full control of their body until they succeed a successful Psychic defense to regain control of their body and pop him out in a gout of vomit. Regeneration: (AM:5D10) Clown can regenerate from ANY wounds with relative ease thanks to the necroplasm that courses thickly through his veins. The only way to stop this is to cut his head off. WEAPONS Knife: Excellent(1D20) Clown loves to carry a large hunting knife around, capable of decapitating heads or just making lovely big holes in things, usually people.